


Bird

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: 鳥 #月縁版深夜の真剣文字書き60分一本勝負It’s translation version.*I think I had made a mistake. sorry.*Tsukki and Enno*This story is about capter 230 or the time of traning camp*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [鳥 #月縁版深夜の真剣文字書き60分一本勝負](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257102) by Rioko. 



I can hear sound of bird.  
  
Once, twice, The bird is singing.  
  
I know name the bird. But I cannot say that.  
  
I dreams dream.  
  
  
A little more,  
  
And a little more.  
  
  
  
“……Chikara-san?”  
  
I opend my eyes to calling me. Then, there was a face which looks wondering in front of my eyes. The eyes looked older.  
  
“You are tired. right? I think that you should already stop it today.”  
  
And He said “Let us go home” and He shaking my hair.  
  
I felt that something wrong with he. but I don’t know why that is. I tried catch his hand but couldn’t. Because I fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
The bird singing again.  
  
I know name the bird.  
  
But I cannot say that after all.  
  
  
  
“……Ennoshita-san?”  
  
I opened my eyes to calling me again. Then, there was a face look like wondering in front of my eyes. It’s face wearing looks like clever black frame glasses.  
  
“Are you tired? You will get cold if you stay here.”  
  
He said. Then He pick up and pass me my towel for the floor.  
I notice something is a little off about that face.  
  
“I dreamt maybe it’s future.”  
“What?”  
“Um, I was half asleep.”  
“I didn’t think were you half asleep. Ennoshita-san”  
“Of course, I did. However I confused too much this is first time.  
"Can I ask you?”  
“Um?”  
“I don’t ask you If you don’t want ask it.”  
“Ah…. Noah, Don’t worry about it. It’s just…”  
“Just?”  
“Actually, You woke me up in my dream. And then… Ah! I got it!”  
“Wha!?”  
  
Suddenly I realized and stand up. And He were surprised and avoided me.  
  
“What ’s wrong with you?”  
“You called me by the first name!”  
“Ah, Sorry?”  
“You don’t need to apologize.…Oh I see, I got it”  
“I can’t keep up with you”  
“I think When you get old you don’t wearing glasses.”  
“What do you want to say?”  
“I want to see old you.”  
“Are you perhaps hitting on me?”  
“WHAT? NO! I DO NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT AT ALL!”  
“Calm down. Just kidding.”  
“Ah.. B, But, It’s true. Even if we get old I want to get on with you.”  
“Um……. okay”  
  
He said nothing more.  
  
“Hey…Tsukishima? Are you alright?”  
“….If that is not a lie”  
“Yes, Of course. It’s ture”  
“I’ll make a pass at you next time.”  
“…………What?”  
“Look forword to it.”  
  
  
I was so dumbfounded that I couldn’t say anything.  
  
  
  
I can hear sound of the bird  
  
Twice, Thrice. The bird is singing.  
  
I know name the bird.  
  
But I cannot say that.  
  
  
  
The bird sang and flew away.  
  
I wonder where the bird is going.  
  
  



End file.
